Knowledge Kills
by Hystericaled
Summary: Elena -an Inuyasha enthusiast- finds herself lost in a rugged place, where survival is of the fittest. Which may not have been a problem until she realize the teeny weeny catch that she was lost in totally a different reality from her own, where her knowledge of the anime is putting her life at risk. Because, there are some who would kill to acquire her knowledge. SessXOC. HIATUS.
1. Fitting In I

**Full summary:**

With a dead mother and a jailed father, most would think that Elena is lucky to be adopted by a wealthy couple. Yet, through strange happenings, she finds herself lost in a rugged environment, a place not cut out for her. Where survival is of the fittest. With nothing to her name, Elena must find a way to protect herself from some who are drawn to her knowledge.

Knowledge is power, and she can't afford to lose this power to any other, for the forfeit is her life.

Yet as Elena encounters the people within, she is forced to consider actions that she is most vehemently against. To Trust, and perhaps, to -if she dares think it- Love.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p>They all see the happy-go-lucky girl that she is. The girl that always have time for jokes. The girl that did not seem to be affected by what Fate gave to her. A broken family. A mother that did not manage to survive her birth. A drunkard of a father who had earned himself a lifetime sentence in jail.<p>

Elena tried very hard not to let her situation mar her thoughts of the world. But she had heard of, had seen so many things -doctors refusing to save her mother just because they couldn't pay, her father had told her- that she became distant from the world itself.

Yet, some may say that the Fates took pity on her. Just one month into her stay at the orphanage, a wealthy couple decided to adopt her. While others applauded the couple's kindness and generosity, she questioned their sincerity. A few weeks later, her adoptive father was appointed as the mayor. And she was right to question the world.

While she retained her original name, her surname had to go. It was now Elena Smith, instead of Elena Scott. Not that it would matter to her, for her name holds no meaning, no significance.

However, a new environment meant that she had to act differently.

Gone were her days of pickpocketing, scavenging from the rubbish bin and wondering if she could survive to see the next sunlight. She was now provided lessons on the proper way to walk and carry herself. A little tutoring on the few dances that she is required to know during the many balls that her 'parents' throw.

And she slipped into her role of a well-bred aristocrat, as if it was a second skin. It was necessary for survival. Tell people what they want to hear, give them the illusion that she is happy and all would be well. Although Elena was never this subservient, -not with her fiery nature- she had to force herself to comply with her foster parents' and make do with whatever freedom they provide.

"Are you sure you do not want to take up something more… different… than the flute?" Mrs. Smith asked her while sipping her tea noiselessly in small amounts. Still, Elena could discern the hint of disdain from her tone. "I know that you have had lessons for quite some time but if you ever feel like dropping it, just say the word."

"Yes, Mother, I am very sure." Elena said her tone kept neutral, as always.

"I suppose it would not make a difference if I try to persuade you out of the archery lesson that you insist on having? I don't think I'll ever understand you and your interest in areas like horse-riding, fencing and, of course, politics. Those aren't activities a lady such as you should have… "

Elena thought that she could have died, trying hard not to laugh. Obviously, the woman was displeased with her choice of activities and it is such a relish to know that things, however small, may not be going as her 'parents' have planned after all. To her, it's her own special way of keeping her sanity.

"They are of my interest, Mother. Of course, if you'd rather I change them…"

"It is alright." came Mrs. Smith short and albeit a little sharp reply. Elena smirked inwardly. That was expected. After all, she wouldn't want someone to say that they are not treating the adopted child properly.

"Do not worry. If I lose my interest in any of them, you will be the first to know," Elena said as she plastered on a sweet smile. "Like that would ever happen," she continued under her breath, which went unheard.

Her 'mother' nodded her head as she dabbed her lips delicately, a signal Elena had came to know that the small talk was finished. Elena followed her lead as they both exited the balcony where the afternoon tea had taken place. While her 'mother' went into the drawing room, –probably to invite some guest or the other in- she made her way to her own room.

The cream-colored curtains of the 4-poster canopy bed swayed to the wind from the open window when she opened the door. The ebony dressing table was topped with many accessories, make-up kits, perfumes, nail-polish bottles and other beauty products. The shine of their surfaces had long told her that the servants had been cleaning them constantly. If left to her, significant layers if dust would have appeared from the lack of use.

She undressed and quickly slipped into her jeans and pulled on her jacket over a plain white shirt, as she quickly came up with the shortest path to the small shed that was behind the large building. While the rest of the house had expanded with the Smith family's wealth, they hadn't bothered to do so with the shed. Now, with the manor at five levels high, the small shed was dwarfed by it. In fact, they seemed to have forgotten about it, which worked to Elena's advantage.

Keeping herself close to the side of the house and ducking under the windows, she made her way smoothly to her secret hideout. Sliding the window at the side of the shed up, she climbed in before gently putting it down. Turning, she allowed herself to drop her mask of bubbly happiness and scowled in the direction of the manor.

"'You should do this, you should do that…' I swear, someday she is going to be the death of me." Elena grumbled under her breath as she hauled a chest on top of the table in the middle. Plugged into one of the few power sockets in this small place was a DVD player and a small portable TV. Opening the top of the chest, she smirked at her treasure trove of Anime CDs and DVDs.  
>Mrs. Smith would probably die from the shock that someone from her family was indulging in such nonsense. Which was why she did not have to know, Elena reasoned happily. She placed a disk into the player and watched the screen avidly as a certain silvered-hair dog demon appeared. This was the third time she was re-watching 'Inuyasha'.<p>

Perhaps that may be overdoing it, but watching anime was more than an interest to her. It showed her what was unattainable in the real world. Flawless looks. True friends. A happy family.

It showed her what she could never dream of having.

A happy ending.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

She stretched herself as she exited the manor. Sitting in front of the television for four hours was hurting her back -and also her ass- from the wooden chair in the shed. Still, she felt that it was worth it. As she made her way to the nearest convenience store, her mind wander back to the episodes of 'Inuyasha' that she'd just watched.

She should have known better than to let her mind wander. How many times had she watched from under the cardboard box in a corner of the dirty ally, the numerous times some drunk drivers knock someone down? Yet, it seemed that she had grown complacent.

As she crossed the road, the light green man glowing in the night, she did not notice the car coming towards her with no intention of stopping. It was too late when she did realize it. Her feet were rooted to the ground with fear, as all thoughts left her. It was as if her self-trained quick reactions have abandoned her. Her vision was quickly filled with the bright headlights of the oncoming vehicle as she heard a high pitched screeching sound. Maybe she was imagining it, but she could smell the burn of the tires on the asphalt as the car sped towards her. It was so close, so close, just a hair's breath away-

And then there was nothing.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

It was after a few hours -or maybe it was days or weeks, she couldn't tell- did she regain consciousness. She shook her head, but it seemed to make the pounding worse. She opened her eyes, squinting at the surrounding forest in the bright sunlight, when it hit her. She did not faint in the woods. And shouldn't she be on the pavement, if not the hospital? The pain of her throbbing head felt real enough, so she didn't think it was Heaven. Or Hell, for that matter.

So where the heck was she?

* * *

><p>Alright, how's that for the starting? I hope that you can get a good feel of Elena's character, and I'd like to know what you think. Reviews are loved~! :D<p> 


	2. Fitting In II

**A/N: **Well, it's been long over-due for an update, and I'm surprised that there was actually someone who'd take time to review this fic, even after it being so long since I posted this story. Which made me feel really bad. :x

So, a real big thanks to Dontgotaclue88. :)

**Thanks to those who reviewed. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.**

**~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~**

**Fitting In. II**

**~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~**

She slowly stood up, dusting off her hands on her jeans as she observed the surrounding forest. The wind wailed between distorted trunks, carrying with it the sickly smell of rotting wood and decayed leaf litter. Twisting misshaped trees reached towards the sky, towering over the entire forest as if attempting to envelop all in eternal darkness. Shadows leapt around as the sunlight occasionally peeked through the branches of the trees. This was a place where the warmth of the sun did not reach.

Elena tried to quell the rising panic from within. This was so _not_ the opportune moment to lose her wits, she chided herself, even as the unfamiliar surroundings did little to assure her.

She took a few tentative step forwards suppressing an involuntary flinch as dead twigs snapped under her weight, the sound seemingly a scream in the silent forest. The chill that had settled made it painful to even shiver and she made a vain attempt at keeping warm, pulling her jacket around her more tightly.

One thing though, was stark clear in her mind. Because, in every place, in every situation, there were only two roles. Predator, or prey. And right now, she was uncomfortably aware of which role she was shoved into. Stranded in this unknown place with no clue of where she is or how she got here, there was only one option left for her.

She'd have to find her way out, before any creature that dwells in this forest finds her.

Fighting back the image of a lion -jaws so wide, teeth so sharp, death so close- about to devour her, she picked a direction and started walking, the threat of unknown predators ever present at the back of her mind.

A few minutes -or was it hours- into the walk, she started to sense amiss in her surroundings. There was an absence of the common forest sounds. The chirping of the birds, the calls of of the insects and animals and now, even the rustling of the leaves.

Elena quickened her pace, eyes darting from one dark comer to another. Oh, what she wouldn't give for something to defend herself.

As if an answer to her thoughts, a sword dropped from the sky, landing right in the small clearing in front of her. Elena almost shriek as she leapt back instantly, her hands held up in front of her in a defensive position. Her breath came out fast and shallow as her heart threw itself against her ribcage threatening to leap right out of her chest.

She eyed the crimson blade, inching closer to get a better look, after she was sure that it would not make a move to bite her or anything.

Interesting. She bent down to get a better look at it. It wasn't like the thin foils she used for her fencing lessons. This sword's edge was dull, and the handle was worn from use. It had probably seen better days. Something flaked away from the tip of the blade, and then it suddenly became obvious to her.

Her spine stiffened.

The blade itself was not crimson. The dried _blood_ that was coating it _is_.

Backing up instantly, it was only then did she realize the large shadow cast over her. Someone, or rather _something of a humongous size_, was behind her.

Slowly turning around, Elena's voice failed her at the sight of a monstrous red ogre that was as tall as the trees around her, if not taller. A man clothed in a questionable olden samurai attire lay limp in it's claws. From the glassy look of his eyes, he was probably dead. The empty scabbard at his waist gave hint to where the bloodied sword had come from.

The stench of raw, decaying meat assaulted her senses, and Elena bit her tongue in an effort not to scream. The ogre had not seen her, too busy feasting on it's victim.

_Crunch_. She could see the pale white of the man's bone as the creature ate a chunk of flesh off his arm.

_Crunch_. The skin and muscles ripped apart, arm twisting out of the socket and disappearing into the dark abyss of the ogre's mouth with a sharp turn of the monster's head.

_Slurrpp_. A green tongue slithered out to lap eagerly at the red liquid dripping form the ripped-open torso of the dead samurai.

She swallow the rising bile down her throat, trying her best to tune out the sick sound of crunching bones as her mind worked on overdrive. Perhaps this is a nightmare. Yes, that fits, in a crazy, sick and demented way. She'd wake up soon, she promised herself, gun-metal blue eyes still trained on the ogre, even though she highly doubted it.

Still, survival first, before figuring a way out of this insane world.

One step. _Please don't come after me, please don't come after me!_

Two. _Oh god, OhGod, OHGOD! I don't want to die!_

Three. _To whatever gods up there, please help me! If I get away, I'll devote myself to you!_

Four. Five. _...hey, it isn't aware of me! I'M GONNA BE FREE!_

Seven. Eight. Nine. _See this? Maybe I don't need your divine help any more!_

Ten. Eleven. Twelve. _I'm a genius!__ IMMA GENIUS-_

CRACK. A snap of a twig resounded throughout the entire forest, and the head of the ogre slowly turned towards her.  
><em><br>Screw you, god._

There was a heartbeat of a moment where the ogre just stood there silently, black eyes staring at her, back still hunched over it's catch, and Elena dared entertain a fleeting, merciful, _desperate_ thought that perhaps, _perhaps_, it was blind and couldn't see her at all.

Then, the red monstrosity roared.

Uttering a few choice expletives that she'd barred herself from using back in the Smiths' Mansion, she did not wait to see if it was coming at her, having already bolted out of the clearing,

The crashing of trees, breaking of branches and a resounding roar that shook her to her very bones confirmed her horror.

The ogre, _damn_ that stupid red _thing_, was faster than she would give it credit for.

Fear surged through her veins, and everything she did, every direction she went was based on a split second decision.

_A large tree in front o- __**Turn right**__. Boulders blocking the pat- __**Turn left**__. _

Low-overhanging branches scratched at her face, large roots caused her to stumble, but she didn't turn back, didn't _dare_ to turn back. Not when the pounding footfalls of the ogre was almost right behind her.

_Jaws, wide. _

_Teeth, sharp..._

_**Death, close.**_

Adrenaline and the urgent need to survive pushing her to run faster, _faster!_

Sweat dripped from her forehead and the ends of her hair, her breathing were erratic now, and she ran, and ran, and ran. Directionless, aimless, with only one goal in mind: To survive.

But all too soon, her legs screamed at her to stop. _Shut up._

Her arms ached from all the movement. _Shut up._

Her body protested from the extensive exertion. _Shut up!_

_It didn't hurt. It doesn't hurt. She wasn't hurting. __**But it so fucking did.**_

And still, the pounding of the footfalls behind her did not ease up. In fact, fear gripped her, an icy fist around her heart, it was nearer.

It came closer. A_ wide grin, revealing fangs. So much bloodstained, rotten yellow fangs._

Closer._ Sharp, sharp, sharp claws, reaching out. For her._

And closer still. _She could smell the putrid stench of it's breath, right behin-_

A bright light peeked from between the branches of some trees. Elena blinked a few times, hardly daring to believe it. A pathway? Gateway? She didn't know.

But the one thing that she _did_ know, is that it'd be a far better choice than the ogre behind her.

Darting towards the light, she burst out of the trees, welcoming the sunlight kissing her fac-

And suddenly, she felt as if the ground was crumbling beneath her feet.

Elena looked down, and this time, she couldn't stop the scream tearing out of her throat. Because the ground really was crumbling beneath her feet.

And now _there was no ground._

She looked up, and suddenly, the ogre standing at the edge of the cliff, having stopped in time, seemed so far away.

As she plunged down, wind whipping her hair about her face, someone screaming right next to her ear, she couldn't help but think that perhaps running away from the ogre may have been a better choice.

~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~

It was cold.

That was the first thing that struck her. And then, the next thought was one of genius'.

**Where-the-freaking-hell** was she?

Her eyes opened and water stung them.

And then it came to her senses. Water, water all around her.

Freezing.

_Suffocating._

Pressurizing.

_Suffocating._

Enveloping.

_Suffocating._

Elena couldn't think, her mind still reeling from the shock, as it conjured up flashes of her escape from the monster and snatches of her grim memories (_nonono!''.!_) everything playing before her in a confusing whirl of high-definition technicolor.

She was lost.

_**Dark so dark** her dad where is he mother gone dad gone everybody gone so alone walking in the streets no sunlight-_

_-no sunlight trees trees all around her a rustle over there what was it a shadow to her right an animal her imagination don't want to find out **couldn't breathe-**_

_**-couldn't breathe** so dim light need light someone a stranger the dripping of a faulty pipe at the back of an alley hide she have to hide can't breathe can't see **can't think** can't think **can't think-**_

_**-can't think **have to find a way out forest too dense suffocating don't look around don't look behind keep walking keep walking **will **reach somewhere eventually **have to** mustmust**must**-_

Where was she?

_I don't know._

How did she end up here?

_I don't know!_

What happens now?

_I don't freaking know!_

She was being chased.

_Man dead blood so much blood on the cement floor killer left man lying on the ground eyes cold cold cold eyes looking at her must run the streets faceless strangers everybody faceless across the road everything happening so __**fast too fast**__-_

_**-fast too fast**__ branches falling trees crashing __**noisy so noisy**__ something behind her have to carry on sneakers slapping against the ground loud __**too loud-**_

_**-too loud**__ dripping of the rain __**drip**__ drip drip stop no really just stop no more __**dripdripdrip**__ hands over ears don't want to hear don't want to hear still can feel __**hands pulling ankle **__caught a smile pale pale pale face dead smiling __**keep running**__ keep running everywhere he is everywhere __**dead man smile**__ eyes at the back of neck hair prickling not alone-_

_-not alone __**hurry **__hurry hurry__** have to survive**__ left or right eyes darting trees green all around go somewhere anywhere need to breathe __**can't breathe**__ heart pumping too fast chest hurts needs help __**needs help**__ please please __**please-**_

_Thud._

_Thud. _

_Thud._

_Legs so tired. Need to rest. _

No.

_Thud._

_Thud. _

_Thud! _

_Muscles aching. Have to stop._

No.

_**Thud!**_

_**Thud! **_

_**Thud! **_

_Footsteps nearing, coming closer! Going to di- _

NO!

She was going to drown.

_Water too much everywhere all around water no air **can't breat-**_

That shred of thought cut through the jumbles of her mind.

She had managed to escape a monster, she had managed to survive a god-knows-how-many feet fall. And now she was going to die because from drowning?

So not happening.

Forcing her dead feet into motion (stopplease_nomore_) she kicked against the water, reaching out for the sunlight above her head. Just a little further, _just a little further..._

Her hands latched on to the river bank, fingernails carving small crescents on to the soil, taking in a deep breath of _blessed, glorious air _when she broke the surface. She dragged herself out of the water, breath heaving from such a menial task.

A giggle escaped her lips, the sound of her own voice strangely foreign, expanding into full blown laughter. It wrecked through her pale frame, body heaving, no longer aware if she was sobbing or laughing, as tears trailed down her cheeks. She was _alive!_

She lay on the dirty soil chest rising and falling in tandem to her heavy breathing, clothes wet and dirty, ripped in various places, jeans stained with mud and torn where she had fallen.

_Alive...and scared out of her wits. No, __**calm down**__._

There was no dead man. No more. He's gone. She wasn't hiding under the rubbish bin.

_She was._

She didn't witness the murder.

_She did._

The man _(blood, so much blood) _did not smile at her. No pale hands, _so cold and clammy_, clawing at her ankle. No dull gray eyes with a maniacal glint. No, no no.

_Yes, yes yes. **Yes.**_

Elena Smith wasn't afraid.

_Elena Scott was, and **still is.**_

She closed her eyes. Let the ghosts rest in the past. Don't think about it anymore. Breathe in, breathe out. You are going to be okay. You could survive it then, you will survive the memory now. Good breathing, calming breathing.

Only then, when her mind returned to a calm state did she heave a sigh of relief.

Whatever happened, there was no denying it. _She was alive._

Okay. So hopefully, the hard part was over. Now, all she need to do, was to find civilization, grab a phone and call back home. Easy right?

Elena picked herself off the ground muscles still protesting, crawling away from the river -god, she felt _terrible_- her movement slow and lethargic. She slowly stood up, and-

-and came face to face with a wooden doll head.

Her poor heart lurched -for probably the hundredth time that day- as she instantly shot to her feet, stumbling a little, and landing on her behind, mouth agape.

Because she wasn't face with a wooden doll head, no, not really when it's actually a staff, now that she got a full look. And standing in front of her was an...imp?

A tall black hat , brown casual kimono over a thinner and simpler layer of white. All on this _green_ imp. And he, it, _whatever_ was looking at her with... Elena leaned forward a little, eyes squinting to make sure that her vision wasn't failing her.

Well, after all that fright and running and drowning, she may not be sure she wasn't seeing things, but... she rubbed her eyes, a frown working it's way onto her face. She swore that this thing's eyes were _yellow with silts for pupils_.

"You impudent human, how dare you sully Lord Sesshoumaru's breathing air with your presence?" And if Elena didn't see his beak move, she'd have wondered where did the voice come from.

Wait. Her spine stiffened. Lord...Sesshoumaru?

A smile graced her lips. Well, finally things were looking up! Nightmare, that explains it. That episode with that monstrous entity must have been a horribly real nightmare. And now, she was truly awake and on her way home.

"That is a really cute costume you got there, little boy." She smiled kindly at him. Poor kid probably got pulled into this cosplay by his sibling or something. "Anyway, can you help me out for a mome-"

"Little boy?" An enraged cry came from the green creature as he shoved the staff, twin-head staff into her face. "I'll have you know that I am Lord Sesshoumaru's retainer and have been in his service for _hundreds of years_!"

Well. Elena frowned. A really good cosplayer with really good props...who was really in character. Too bad she didn't have the time and luxury to appreciate his efforts. "Pardon me then, good sir," Sarcasm dripped off her every word, but she kept the pleasant smile on her face. "Then would you be so kind as to loan me a phone, because you see, I'm standard here. Just a phone call would do."

His eyes reflected a plethora of emotions anger, hostility and then confusion, and she really couldn't shake off the strange feeling that something was amiss.

"Pho- phone?" That way he said it as if it were an alien language made Elena want to wrap her fingers around his scrawny little neck and throttle him. Because there is a line to be drawn at being in-character for cosplay, and she was at the end of her patience. Good upbringing a not, apparently being chased, falling of a cliff and then almost drowning, whether in a dream or not can do amazing things to her temper, she realized.

"Yes. A phone. C'mon, 'Jaken'. Step out of your character for a while will you? You are at a freaking anime convection, don't tell me your friends or family here don't even have one?"

"What cosp- Wait," His eyes' narrowed on her. "You know my name!" He said accusingly.

Elena managed a matryed look. Oh for the love of _god_...

"Well, yeah. I know your name, big deal." She suppressed the desire to roll her eyes. Wouldn't help her stand if he got pissed off any more than he already is. "Anyw-"

"What is the problem here, Jaken?"

A low and rich baritone voice sounded from behind her. _Mmm...like velvet soft and smooth against her skin..._

She took a deep breath, before turning around to face the person behind her. The impact hit her like a physical blow. He was...

"Beautiful..." her voice was hardly above a whisper.

Eyes of such pure undiluted golden it was as if some heavenly artist crushed amber into his paints and then colored in the irises with the finest brush.

She was still reeling from the visual shock when a wind blew, lifting the strands of his silver hair. But silver was too tame a word for it. It was so pure holding echos of moonlight and vivid passion. It framed the sharp angles of his face, and she had to curl her fingers from reaching up to run her hand through it.

Yes, he was beautiful. But it was a beauty of a warrior, a conqueror. This man had power stamped on every inch of his skin, every inch of his flesh.

Too bad he was just a cosplayer...

"Sesshoumaru-sama." Jaken's voice cut through her fascination. "I was questioning her-"

"What are your motives?" She stilled, as the beautiful being addressed her coldly, ignoring the imp.

And fear seeped through her, a different kind of chill settling inside. Something screamed within her, the inbred instincts clamoring for her to do some damage and get the hell away.

_Before he hurts her first._

"What do you mea-"

Her head hit a hard surface, back scratched through the thin layer of clothing she wore, the bark of the tree unforgiving to her skin. But more so worrying was the hand around her neck, holding her, dangling her from the ground leaving her feet kicking the air. And those eyes...

"Don't make me repeat myself again. What are your motives?"

The wind stopped. Even the clouds seemed to freeze.  
>Death spoke in her ear.<p>

**~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~  
><strong> 

So...how was it? Reviews are loved~! :D


End file.
